La Broma de Abril de Asuka
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Asuka se pasa todo el primero de abril haciendo bromas a sus compañeros, hasta que comete un grave error y lastima a Shinji. ¿Sera capaz de enfrentarlo luego?


**La Broma de Abril de Asuka**

Autor: Timothy Lee

.

* * *

.

**Nota: **Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Se me ocurrio publicarlo, poruqe hoy 1 de abril es el dia de las bromas.

.

* * *

.

"¡Ven Hikari, vamos a llegar tarde!"

Asuka y Hikari estaban camino a la escuela. Asuka iba delante, insistiendo a Hikari para que se moviera, pero se detuvo cuando notó que miraba el suelo, y no se estaba moviendo a su paso usual.

"¿Que pasa?"

Hikari empezó a sollozar. "Es... Touji."

"¿Ese idiota? ¿Qué te hizo ahora?"

"Se va mañana. Va a ser transferido a una escuela al norte de aquí."

Asuka se detuvo. "¿Qué?"

De repente, Hikari estalló risa. "¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Broma de abril!"

Asuka estaba confundida. "¿En verdad? ¿Es hoy?"

"¡Claro! ¡Es 1 de abril!"

Una mueca diabólica aparecía lentamente en la cara de Asuka. "Oh bien. ¡Hoy voy a divertirme con esto!"

.

* * *

.

Asuka se acercó a Kensuke antes de que empezara la escuela. Se lo encontró fuera, sólo antes de que la clase empezara. Al verla, quedo congelado en el sitio.

_Está funcionando_, pensó Asuka. Hizo lo mejor que podía para acercare con paso arrogante, pero aun cuando no lo hiciera, todavía tenía su atención.

Kensuke empezó a recoger las fotos que tenia a la venta, pero se detuvo cuando la cara de Asuka bloqueó su visión.

"Hey," dijo Asuka, "estaba pensando en esta noche, podríamos ir a ver una película. ¿Que dices?"

Kensuke no estaba seguro qué decir. No podía saber si lo iba a golpear o si era en verdad afortunado. ¿Qué veía en él después de todo? "Umm, creo..."

"¡Sí claro! ¡Broma de abril!" Con eso, se fue al aula. Kensuke solo se encogió de hombros.

.

* * *

.

A la hora del almuerzo, muchos otros habían caído víctimas de las travesuras de Asuka. Ya había lanzado varias bromas, como fingir estar herida durante la gimnasia, y que tenia problemas con la ley por drogas. Eso había conseguido unas miradas extrañas, pero era una buena respuesta. Pero ahora se estaba quedando sin ideas. Estaba discutiendo con Hikari cómo gastarle una gran broma a Shinji. No estaban exactamente seguras de qué hacer, pero sabían que involucraría crema de afeitar, algo de helado, y la ayuda de Pen Pen. Al fondo del comedor, Shinji, Touji, y Kensuke estaban ocupados hablando.

"¿Estas seguro? Ella podría tomarlo de mala manera."

"No te preocupes, Kensuke. Estoy seguro. Es la única manera en que podré hacerlo." Shinji parecía nervioso. Estaba frotando sus manos.

Unos minutos antes de que el almuerzo acabara, Touji y Kensuke volvieron del tejado. Touji buscó a Asuka, con muchas expectativas. Kensuke fue por su cámara y empezó a mirar.

"¿Dónde esta el tercer chiflado? Pensé que vendría después de su pequeña broma."

Touji estaba confundido. "¿Que broma?"

"Oh vamos, no soy tonta. Hacer que Shinji viniera y pretender que le gustaba, sólo para jugarme una broma de abril, ¿no? Bien, soy más inteligente que eso."

Touji estaba un poco disgustado. "¿Qué quieres decir, broma de abril? No sabes..."

Kensuke les interrumpió a los dos. "Touji, necesitas ver esto." Le dio la cámara. Asuka tenía otra mirada diabólica en sus ojos.

"Hey Kensuke, ¿sabes quien será el cuarto niño? Un rumor en NERV dice que encabezas esa lista..."

"Asuka, cállate." Kensuke estaba esperando pacientemente a que Touji terminara de ver la grabación. Finalmente, quitó sus ojos de la pantalla.

"¡¿Diablos, donde conseguiste eso?!" Touji estaba casi tan disgustado como la primera vez que vio a Shinji.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Asuka curiosa sobre lo que molesto tanto a Touji."

"¡Tienes que ser la persona más tonta de la escuela! ¡Esto no era una broma de abril! Shinji ni siquiera sabe que es el día de la broma de abril!"

.

* * *

.

De regreso en el apartamento de Misato, Shinji atravesó la puerta principal. Se acostó y acercó sus rodillas hasta su pecho para volverse una pelota, mientras miraba el techo. Recordó los eventos en la escuela en su cabeza.

_"¡Claro, Shinji! Sabe que siento lo mismo."_

_"¿De verdad?"_

_"¡Baka! ¿Pensabas que caería? Buen intento"_

Con eso, Shinji se había quedado callado. Despacio, se había alejado y dejado el comedor.

Shinji puso su almohada encima de su cabeza. "No quiero recordar esto," repetía, cuando alcanzó su Walkman.

.

* * *

.

"¿Dónde esta Shinji?" Kensuke y Touji todavía estaban hablando con Asuka sobre sus acciones.

"No sé, cuando salió pensé que iría con ustedes."

"¿Entonces por qué te lo preguntaríamos?" Touji había tenido suficiente. Retrocedió, para permitirse tranquilizarse.

"¿Cómo te sientes por eso? " Hikari preguntó. También estaba disgustada, cuando se enteró lo que había pasado. Touji le había pedido ayuda cuando no supo qué decirle a Shinji.

"Bien, yo..." La voz de Asuka era débil. No podía contestar, y sólo se ruborizó cuando intentó hablar.

"Eso lo dice todo. Pienso que debes ir disculparte."

Asuka se estremeció. "¿Por qué debería? ¡Es su cumpla por no saber que era una broma!"

"No es eso," dijo Kensuke. "Hoy es noche luna llena. Quería sentarse y disfrutarla contigo."

Asuka bajó la mirada a sus zapatos. No podía enfrentar a ninguno de ellos, después de lo que había hecho. Muy dentro, se estremeció por lo que Shinji había dicho, pero las capas que había construido durante años lo había rechazado. Incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho, él todavía le importaba. Recordó cuando estaba hundiéndose despacio en el volcán, sin esperanza de rescate, cuando él saltó, sin considerar su propia vida. Salió corriendo del cuarto, sollozando. "Lo encontraré." dijo. "Le debo tanto."

.

* * *

.

Después de horas encontró su camino a casa, después de una búsqueda infructuosa a lo largo de Tokio-3. No sabia a donde pudo haber ido, pero valía la pena buscar. Incluso buscó en el apartamento de Rei, pero ni él ni ella estaban allí. El anochecer fue la única cosa que detuvo la búsqueda de Asuka.

Misato estaba sentada en la cocina, disfrutando una cerveza y algunos tallarines instantáneos. Ya sabia lo que estaba pasando.

"Lo sé," dijo antes de que Asuka pudiera decir algo.

Asuka se sentó a la mesa, doblando sus brazos sobre esta, poniendo su cabeza abajo y sollozó. "¡No puedo encontrarlo! Busque por todas partes, me siento tan mal. ¡Desearía que no hubiera dicho lo que dije! Tengo miedo que no pueda decirle..."

Misato se apoyó hacia atrás. Se asustó. Esperaba que Asuka gimoteara sobre que Shinji era un baka, y cómo había arruinado su día completo por él. Realmente, el día parecía haberse estropeado para ella. Decidió que era hora.

"Está en el tejado."

Asuka levantó la cabeza de golpe. Por un segundo, había una vislumbre de esperanza en sus ojos.

"Fue allí poco después de que vine a casa. No ha bajado desde eso. Si vas ahora, podrías poder verlo."

Asuka no dijo una palabra. Solo asintió, y corrió a la puerta.

Misato tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, en lugar del trago usual. "Para ser joven y enamorada..."

.

* * *

.

En el tejado, la luminosa luna llena saludó a Asuka. Notó finalmente la belleza, y vio por qué Shinji quiso compartir esta noche con ella. Sólo la hizo más triste, y fue al banco dónde Shinji estaba sentado.

"¿Shinji?" dijo tímidamente. No estaba segura cómo reaccionaría a su presencia. "Mira, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal..."

Shinji miraba fijamente a los edificios de Tokio-3.

"Fui... estúpida, me siento tan mal." Se sentó a su lado. "Por favor, no me haga sentir peor de lo que estoy. Realmente pensé que estabas haciéndome una broma, en verdad."

El muchacho le prestó poca atención.

"He estado buscándote todo el día. Si quieres saber, Kensuke, Touji, y Hikari me regañaron por eso." No podía resistirlo. Empezó a sollozar en sus manos. "¡Lo siento! ¡Realmente quiero pasar esta noche contigo! yo..." La mente de Asuka se nubló, entre lo que sentía correcto y lo que podía hacer para protegerse. Finalmente, habló de nuevo.

"Te amo. Te amo, Shinji Ikari. No puedo imaginar cuánto debes odiarme, después de todo lo que te he hecho, ahora mismo pero si hay algo que quieras decirme, algo en absoluto, ¡por favor dime!"

"No te odio," dijo el muchacho que no había cambiado su mirada.

Asuka se volvió hacia él, sus lágrimas corrían por mejillas. Lo miró fijamente, cuando Shinji se volvió para encontrar su mirada.

"Broma de abril," dijo.

Asuka no estaba disgustada de su pequeña broma. "Supongo... que me lo veía venir." Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Shinji se alegraba que estuviera allí con él, sabia que ella se sentía igual. Se soltaron despacio. Shinji susurró, para que sólo Asuka pudiera oír. "También te amo."

"¿Shinji?" Las lágrimas de Asuka aparecieron otra vez, dejando un sendero en sus mejillas. "¿Quieres besarme? Uno de verdad, esta vez."

Shinji no dijo una palabra. Simplemente limpió una lágrima de su ojo, y los dos se abrazaron, bajo la luz de la luna llena.

.

* * *

.

**Autor Original**: Timothy Lee  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Asuka`s April fool

**Puden visitar:** http : / / www . ngefics. tk


End file.
